Chains of Fate
by sakuraphoenix
Summary: After being separated from Riku, King Mickey, and Hikari, Sora, Lumen, Luz, Ankoku, Rita, Reina, Yukie, Donald, and Goofy have found themselves on a new world, but what secrets will be held within the walls of this new world? What does the Organization have to do with their presence within those walls? What secrets will be revealed in Castle Oblivion


Prologue: Castle Oblivion

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! Well, technically, I should say I'm back with a new story. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, hey, you pretty much left the last story with your main character with Riku. What gives? And this is my answer: that's for me to know, and for you to find out. And so I don't give anyone any confusion, for the majority of this fanfic, I will be writing it in Luz's P.O.V. In any case, it's disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I also do not own Luz. She belongs to my friend Keybladeauraofpie. Finally, I do not own Rita, Reina, and Yukie. They belong to my friend D.J. Scales.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_After walking so long on that road, we found ourselves in front of some weird castle. I mean, I don't usually find castles weird, but the architecture of this place… it looks like a blind architect built this place! After we all agreed to go in, we opened the doors, and on the inside… it was white, white, and white! Too much of it!_

"Hey, ya think it's okay to barge in?" asked Goofy

"But we gotta do it, if we're gonna find the king." Said Donald

"The king?! King Mickey's here?" asked Goofy

"Something just told me he'd be here, okay?" asked Donald

"Really? 'Cause now that ya mention it; I was kinda thinkin' the same thing." Said Goofy

"Seriously? Me too! One look at this castle, and I just knew: our very best friends – they're here." Said Sora

"I felt the same way when I took a look at this place. Hikari… I know she's here." Lumen said while smiling

"Guess great minds think alike." Said Goofy

"Uh, you might wanna rethink that expression. I didn't feel anything when I got here." I said

"Nothing?" asked Donald

"Nada. Just that whoever built this place had to be blind." I said

"Hey! I was thinking the same thing! About the architecture, not Goofy's earlier statement." Said Rita

"Yeah. I felt nothing either." Said Reina

"Same here." Said Yukie

"Wait, hey, hold on! It can't be just a coincidence!" Jiminy exclaimed as he jumped up and down on Sora's shoulder

"Oh, no, Jiminy. You don't mean that…" started Donald

"Yep. I had it too, mm-hmm! I had the exact same feeling." Said Jiminy

"Gawrsh, maybe it's contagious." Said Goofy

"No, no. Something's screwy. We gotta go take a look." Said Donald

"Alright." Lumen said before Sora walked ahead

"Wak! Where are you going, Sora?!" exclaimed Donald

"That way. To the door. Are ya scared?" Sora said with a smirk on his face

"Aw, don't be ridiculous! Come on, let's go, Goofy!" exclaimed Donald

"Hey, fellahs, shouldn't we shut the door behind us before we go?" asked Goofy

"Good call." I said

_I turned around, and I saw some creep in the same black coat Hikari's mom and dad wore! Aw man! Don't tell me it's them again! Not only that, the door was closing!_

"Guys!" I exclaimed in panic

"That's it! Who are you?!" Sora exclaimed as he summoned his Keyblade

_We followed his lead with pulling out our weapons._

"Wak! Heartless! Oh yeah? I'll try some magic! THUNDER!" exclaimed Donald

_Was nothing supposed to happen? Of course not!_

"Come on. THUNDER! THUNDER!" exclaimed Donald

"You mean like this! Thunder!" I exclaimed as a lightning bolt nearly hit the guy in the coat

"How did you cast Thunder and I couldn't?" asked Donald

"I don't know." I said

"I'll try something else. Come on... Blizzard? FIRE!" exclaimed Donald

_Still nothing._

"Why isn't it working?" asked Donald

"I should think it's obvious. The moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and every ability you ever knew." Said the guy in the black coat

"How's this for forgetting? Strike Raid!" Rita exclaimed as she threw her Keyblade

_The guy disappeared in a flurry of petals, and after Rita's Keyblade went back to her hand, he reappeared._

"In this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion." Said the guy in the black coat

"Castle Oblivion?" Lumen asked with a confused look on his face

_The guy then disappeared again, and then reappeared behind us._

"Here, you will meet people that you have known in the past. And you will meet people you miss." Said the guy in the black coat

"I miss?" wondered Sora

_I knew one person I missed, more than anything._

"Riku! You mean Riku's here?!" I exclaimed

"If what you want… is to find him…" started the guy in the black coat

_He created some kind of dark petal wind before passing straight through Sora! Then Sora was about to attack the guy, until he disappeared in petals, again. Suddenly, the guy appeared again in front of the doorway into the next room._

"What'd you do?!" exclaimed Lumen

"I merely sampled your memories. And from them, I made this." The guy said while holding a card in his hand

_Why is he holding a card?_

"To reunite with those you hold dear…" The guy started

_He threw the card, and Sora effortlessly caught it._

"What's this, a card?" asked Sora

"It is a promise for the reunion you seek. Hold the card to open a door. And beyond it, a new world. Proceed Sora, Lumen, and Luz. To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose…" The guy said before disappearing

_We all just stood in silence as Sora was about to make his decision._

"C'mon. Let's go." Said Sora

_**Done and done! Well, that's it for the prologue, but let me tell ya, the story is just beginning! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


End file.
